Cherry's Christmas Gift
by Abby254
Summary: Sequel to Violet's Special Gift. Tails and Cream's daughter has fallen ill. So, Vector and Vanilla had to cancel their Christmas party. But, their youngest daughter, Cherry has even a better idea for her niece. But, what is her idea?


On the planet of Mobius, once again, it everyone was getting ready for that time of year again.. Christmas! Even though it was just morning. At the Prower's house, Cream and Tails were already up and dressed and they were in the kitchen. Cream was cooking breakfast for their kids and Digimon friends and Tails was tinkering on the same o'l radio again.

Cream looked at her husband with a gentle smile. "I can't believe it's already Christmas again, Tails." Cream said. Tails looked at his wife and chuckled. "Yeah, Cream! Time sure flies by pretty fast." Tails responded. Meanwhile upstairs, a 2-tailed 5-year old fox woke up and stretched. He was Skye Prower. "Mmmmm," he looked right next to him, "c'mon, Gao! It's morning and tomorrow is Christmas!" He said.

There was something crawling under the covers and popped it's head out from underneath the covers, revealing to be a blue dog with a red bandana around his head. He was Gao the Gaomon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes his blue paws (he doesn't wear his boxing gloves in bed). "Mmm.. Sir! It's morning and I'm really sleepy." Two said with a groggy voice. Skye finished getting dressed.

He opened the door and left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen and Gao followed him after he got his boxing gloves. In the other room across from Skye's room, was Violet Prower's room. In the room, there was a reptile like creature with a wolf pelt on, getting up. He was a red onsie still on. He was Gabu the Gabumon. "*Yawn* C'mon, VI! I smell pancakes!" Gabu said excitedly.

All Violet did was groan. Gabu looked at Violet with a confused look and shook her. "C'mon, Vi! Let's go!" Gabu said. Violet turned around and looked at Gabu with a sick expression. "Get mommy, Gabu. I don't feel so good." Violet said with a sick voice. "Gob! You don't look so good either, VI! But, yes! I'll get Ms. Cream up here!" Gabu said and ran off to go find Cream.

Skye and Gao just got finished with their breakfast. "Mommy? Where's Violet?" Skye asked. "I don't know, honey. Usually, Gabu gets her up." Cream responded. "MS. CREAM!" Gabu yelled as he ran into the kitchen. Cream, Tails, Skye and Gao were startled by Gabu's sudden outburst. "Gabu? What's the matter? Where's Violet?" Cream asked with a worried voice.

"I think Violet's sick! She said she wasn't feeling too good and she didn't even look too good either." Gabu explained. He grabbed Cream's hand and pulled her to Violet's room. When they got inside the room, they saw Violet lying down in bed still. Violet noticed Gabu and her mother walking in and sat up. Cream walked over to her daughter and felt her forehead and realized that Violet was burning up with a fever.

"Gabu, dear. Can you get me the thermometer from in the kitchen, please?" Cream asked the baby Gabumon. Gabu nodded and ran out of the room and head downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked in one of the drawers and found the thermometer that Cream asked for. Skye and Gao noticed Gabu in the kitchen and holding the thermometer. They walked over to him.

"Who is that for, Gabu?" Skye asked. "Your big sister, Skye. Your mom asked me to get it for her." Gabu responded. He left the kitchen and went back upstairs to Violet's room. Once he got there, he saw Cream sitting on Violet's bed and Violet laying down. He noticed that the top of Violet's muzzle was red, same color as Knuckles' red fur.

Gabu gave Cream the thermometer and she placed it in Violet's mouth. After a minute, Cream took it out of Violet's mouth and looked at it and shook her head. "S-so? How bad is it, mom?" Violet asked. "Not good. You got quite the temperature, honey. I'm afraid your going to have to stay in bed today and possibly tomorrow, too." Cream responded.

"Tomorrow?! But, that's Christmas eve and grandma and grandpa are going to have their Christmas party again! I can't stay in bed and miss out on it, mom! Cherry was looking forward to seeing us again!" Violet explained and coughed. "Well, to make sure you don't miss out on the fun, I'll just have to call my mother and cancel the party then." Cream said.

Violet groaned. "Man! I don't want to ruin it for everyone, mom! Especially for Aunt Cherry." Violet said. Cream sighed and shook her. "Violet... Your health comes first, sweetheart." Cream said. Violet sighed and layed back down. Cream got up and left. Then, she noticed Gabu jumping in the bed with Violet. "Gabu? Aren't you coming?" Cream asked.

Gabu shook his head. "No, ma'am. I'll stay here and keep Violet company." Gabu responded as he layed down on the bed. Cream just smiled and left the room. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Skye and Gao was helping Tails fixing the radio. Skye noticed his mother came in. "How's Violet, mommy?" Skye asked with a worried voice.

"*sigh* I'm afraid that Violet is sick, sweetie. I may need to cancel grandma and grandpa's party." Cream responded with a disappointed sigh. Tails looked up with shock. "Huh? Why? Violet should be better by tomorrow, dear." Tails said. "No, honey. Violet's got a really bad cold. She may not get better by tomorrow. It usually takes about a couple of days for her to get better." Cream explained.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a phone number and waited patiently as she heard it ringing. Meanwhile, at the house of Vector and Vanilla, 9 year old Cherry and her Digimon friend, Vick the Veemon were wrestling on the floor. "Oh c'mon, Cherry! It's the last cookie and I want it!" Vick whined as Cherry had him pinned down on the ground.

"No way, Vick! You ate almost the whole plate and I didn't get any! So, I'm having the last cookie!" Cherry said. The phone was ringing as Vanilla came into the kitchen. She giggled a little and shook her head as she saw her youngest daughter and her Digimon were fighting over a cookie. "Cherry, sweetie, please get off of Vick. The poor dear is suffocating." Vanilla said with her gentle, yet stern voice.

Cherry sighed and did as her mother told her. Vick sighed with relief and got up. Vanilla smiled at her achievement and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Chaotix residents. This is Vanilla Chaotix speaking!" Vanilla said as she answered the phone. "Oh! Hello, Cream dear!" Vanilla greated her oldest daughter.

At the mention of Cream's name, Cherry smiled and ran over to Vanilla with Vick following right behind her. "How are Tails and the children?" Vanilla asked. Cherry smiled. But, then her smiled faded as she saw her mother's smile turn into a concern look. "Oh? What's wrong with her? Mm-hm. I see.. Well, I hope the poor dear gets better. Alright, I love you too, sweetie! Alright, bye." Vanilla said and hung up.

"Well? What happened? What did Cream tell you, mother?" Cherry asked with a concern voice. Vanilla looked at Cherry with a worried look. "I'm afraid that we have to cancel the Christmas party, dear." Vanilla responded. Cherry and Vick gasped. "What?! Why?! Aren't they coming?!" Cherry asked with a freaked out voice.

"From what Cream told me, your niece, Violet, has caught a pretty bad cold, so she'll have to stay in bed for a few days." Vanilla responded. Cherry let out a disappointed sigh. Vick look down with a disappointed look too. Vanilla saw this and gave them both a slight smile. She got on her knees and gave the 2 friends a hug.

"I know you and Vick were looking forward to this party, Cherry. But, Violet's health comes first. Now, I'm going to make some of home made chicken soup and we'll go to the Prower's house to give the soup to Violet. Okay, Cherry?" Vanilla explained. Cherry gave Vanilla a confused look. "Why are _you_ making soup for Violet? Doesn't Cream know how to make it?" Cherry asked her mother.

Vanilla giggled. "Of course she does, Cherry. But, I thought it would be nice to bring some already made and to make up for the party. Besides, I was going to their house anyway, too. If you want, you and Vick are welcome to come along and see them. But, try to make sure your not around Violet too much, dear. You might get sick as well." Vanilla explained.

Cherry smiled and ran to go get her coat. After a little while, Vanilla, Cherry and Vick made it to the Prower's house. Cherry rang the doorbell. A minute later, Skye answered the door and smiled big. "Grandma Vanilla! Aunt Cherry!" Skye said and gave both Vanilla and Cherry a hug and told them to come inside. "Mommy is doing the dishes, daddy is fixing the tornado and Violet's got a cold so she's in bed and Gabu is staying with her." Skye explained.

They walked into the kitchen where Cream was still doing was finishing the dishes and Gao was finishing putting them up. Then, he saw Skye with his grandma, his aunt and her Digimon, Vick. Gao tugged on Cream's dress to get her attention. Cream looked down at him and looked behind her and saw her mother and her kid sister and smiled. She turned off the water and walked over to them and gave them a hug.

Cherry smiled and jumped into Cream's arms and gave her a big hug. "Hey, Cream!" Cherry greeted. "Hello, Cherry. What are you 3 doing here?" Cream asked with a smile as she set Cherry down to the ground. "Mom made Violet some chicken soup. So, she was dropping it off here and asked me and Vick to tag along with her!" Cherry responded and Vanilla and Vick nodded in agreement.

Cream noticed the basket that Vanilla was holding. "Thank you for bringing it, mother, but you really didn't have too make any. I can do make soup too, you know." Cream said with a slight smile. Vanilla chuckled. "I know, Cream. But, I figured that if I made some for Violet, it would be less trouble for you." Vanilla responded. Cherry looked upstairs and back at her big sister.

"Hey. Is it okay if me and Vick see Violet, Cream?" Cherry asked. Cream smiled and nodded. "Of course. But, try not to go near her too much, okay?" Cream said. Cherry nodded and ran upstairs with Vick following her. They walked to Violet's room and knocked on her door. "Come in." They heard Violet say sickly. Cherry opened the door and walked inside the room.

They saw Violet sitting up in bed with Gabu asleep in her arms and sucking on a blue pacifier. Cherry walked over to Violet and saw how sick she looked. Vick jumped on Cherry's shoulder and saw the sick Violet. Violet stared at Cherry for a minute then, turned away. "I bet your upset about grandma and grandpa canceling the party, huh Cherry?" Violet asked in a disappointed voice.

Cherry felt bad about Violet feeling sick and shook her head. "No! It doesn't matter to me right now! What matters, is you getting better! That's what matters." Cherry pointed out. Violet smiled a little. "You sound like my mom, Cherry!" Violet said with a giggle. Cherry and Vick giggled too. Gabu shifted a little in his sleep. "Don't forget, Violet! I am your mother's little sister after all!" Cherry said.

Violet nodded. "Gee! I wish we can still have a the Christmas party at your house." Violet said. Cherry sighed. "Me too, VI." Cherry said. Then, Cherry heard her name and Vick's called. Cherry looked at Violet and left. "Bye, VI! Hope you get better!" Cherry said as she left the room. "Bye, Cherry!" Violet waved back and layed back down.

After awhile, Vanilla, Cherry and Vick were walking home. "Poor Violet. She felt pretty bad for being the reason you and daddy having to cancel the party." Cherry said to Vanilla. Vanilla sighed. "It's not her fault, dear. These things happen unexpected." Vanilla explained. "Yeah! Even if they didn't have to cancel the party, how can Violet be apart of it, if she's sick?" Vick asked.

Then, something click to Cherry. "*gasp* THAT'S IT! I know how we can still have the party _and_ how Violet can still be apart of it! C'mon, mom and Vick!" Cherry said as she grabbed Vanilla's hand. Vick gasped and dodge Cherry's hand and tried to get away but fail as Cherry grabbed him by his long tail. Then, she ran with Vanilla dragged behind and Vick in the air with his arms crossed.

AN: This takes place a year after Violet's Special Gift.

Also, a little special Christmas gift to CandiCindy! Violet belongs to her. If y'all want to check out her awesome art work on Deviantart!

Merry Christmas! This story will be done soon.


End file.
